


Trans Steve

by pocketbucky (SophisticatedCat)



Series: Tumblr Things [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedCat/pseuds/pocketbucky
Summary: a list of headcanons about trans Steve





	Trans Steve

Sarah helped Steve pick his name. Steve liked letting his mom choose his name, and ‘Steve’ felt just right.

binding is a big fat no because asthma + chest compression isn’t a great idea. (especially because he tried to bind with bandages. not a good idea. 0/10 don’t recommend)

Steve learns the hard way that Bucky can’t be trusted to cut hair. or trim hair. Bucky can’t be trusted with scissors.

After the serum, Steve spends hours shamelessly groping his chest, his hips, his entire body. Bucky walks in one day while he’s half-bored, poking a nipple. Both of them erupt into a fit of laughter.


End file.
